A Vegeta Fic
by SS4 Chibi Vegeta
Summary: When Vegeta is forced to work by Bulma, he is accidentally locked inside a walk-in ice box!How will thi brave warrior survive in a freezing cold place for who knows how long?!Hope you enjoy!Please R&R.Thanx!!!*Chapter 3 Up*Almost over!!!*tear*
1. Trapped

Hey, I'm a really big Vegeta fan but he's so easy to make fun of so I decided to write this. I hope you enjoy it! Oh and I almost forgot, I don't own any DBZ characters, even though I wish I did. Soooo let the laughter begin (at least I hope you will laugh. Well, I'll do my best any way.)!!!

****

A Vegeta Fic

"But Bulma!!!" Vegeta cried practically in tears.

"But nothing, Vegeta. You are going to work no matter what you say or do." Bulma said in reply.

"We're already rich, why do I have to work?!" Vegeta whined.

"We're only rich 'cause my parents give us money and I don't want to rely on my parents all my life, do you hear me?!" Bulma yelled at the top of her lungs. "You're going to work at Fruits and Veggies Plus no matter what!!!

"Fruits and Veggies Plus?!?! I'm a Saiyan, Saiyans don't eat fruits and vegetables!!!" Vegeta complained.

"Goku does! He's stronger than you are, so there!!!" Bulma said, crossing her arms, in reply to Vegeta's pathetic excuse.

"Kakarrot?! Kakarrot is a weakling and doesn't know how to keep his strength up so he eats fruits and vegetables plus I'm stronger and smarter than he is and I know that we Saiyans need to eat a strict meat diet. So there!!!" Vegeta said, crossing his arms and mocking Bulma ( which you and I both know that that's not good, especially for Vegeta ).

"Are you mocking me, Vegeta? I bet you are! Well guess what? I was going to give you a break and let you get out of working, but not anymore! You're working at Fruits and Veggies Plus and that's final! Do you hear me mister?!" Bulma said in reply to Vegeta's rude remark.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!" Vegeta cried literally in tears.

****

Meanwhile, at Goku's house

"Goku I want you to work so we can keep our house and so my father doesn't go broke either while trying to support us." Chi-Chi said to Goku.

"Sounds like fun." Goku replied. "Where am I going to work?"

"I think its called Fruits and Veggies Plus." Chi-Chi replied. "Oh, and Bulma told me that Vegeta is going to work there too, starting Monday."

"Wow, that's tomorrow!" Goku yelled "I better get ready!"

"How?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Huh?" Goku asked.

"Never mind." Chi-Chi answered. "I should have known better than to ask you an intelligent question."

****

The Next Day

( At work )

"Listen Kakarrot I am here against my will, so don't talk to me, okay?" Vegeta said as soon as he saw Goku at Fruits and Veggies Plus.

"Okie dokie Vegeter." Goku said in reply to Vegeta's rude remark.

"I said not to talk to me!" Vegeta yelled at Goku.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Goku replied.

"Shut up!" Vegeta yelled back.

"Sorry." Goku said in a soft voice.

"**SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Sorry." Goku replied once again in a low whisper. But instead of yelling at Goku, Vegeta just punched him in the face and walked away to do something else and so he wouldn't lose his temper and do something he would regret.

** **

Early Friday Morning

"I wish we weren't off on the weekend, I like working here." Goku said to Vegeta while sorting fruits and vegetables into certain boxes.

"Didn't I say Monday not to talk to me?" Vegeta replied while frying vegetables on a skillet.

"I'm not that dumb, I know you were just kidding." Goku said with a stupid smile. Vegeta just looked at him then turned away, ready to pop a blood vessel. He was again trying not to lose hi temper and do something he would regret.

****

6:30 Friday Evening

"Thank Kami, its time to close. _Oh_, thanks for volunteering Kakarrot, but seriously let _me _put everything away in the ice box." Vegeta said sarcastically at 6:30. He walked into the walk-in icebox and started to put things in their proper place.

"Well, I guess I am kind of glad that we're off on the weekend 'cause I am pretty tired. It's been a long week." Goku said, talking to himself and yawning. As he walked past the icebox, he took an apple then took a bite after he did this he noticed the door was open . He naturally closed and locked it, not noticing Vegeta was inside saying "Hmm, Vegeta must have forgotten to close the door when he was done, I'll just close it for him."

"Kakarrot?" Vegeta said aloud. "Kakarrot, is that you?" He went over to the door and tried to open it then, when he noticed the door was locked, he started to bang on the door and kept banging harder and harder till his fists hurt but Goku didn't hear him. Then he started to yell as loud as he could for help. He even tried to blast through with Galic Gun and Big Bang a few times. Nothing worked. Finally he gave up and said "**Crap!**"

Oh yeah and one more thing,** I hate chibi vegeta!!!!!!!! **Thanks for reading. J 

And one more thing, in your review please put a character you would like to see in my next fic, when I'm done with this one of course.

****

****


	2. Bored

****

Disclaimer: Hey! Guess what! I hate writing disclaimers 'cause everybody knows I don't own DBZ. Isn't that nice? No one cares so I'm going to shut up now, k? 

A/N: Last chapter, Vegeta got locked in a ice-box by Goku at Fruits and Veggies Plus while working with him. Oh, and just so everybody knows, this fic is supposed to have Vegeta acting completely unlike himself. I got a review saying that he was acting completely unlike himself and I thought I should let everybody know that I did that on** PURPOSE!** one more thing before I let you read the story, my sincerest apologies to monkey boy. I am sorry that you didn't like the first chapter and I hope you enjoy this one. Once again, I don't own DBZ….*sigh*.

Sorry and enjoy,

****

SS4 Chibi Vegeta 

P.S: Sorry it took so long! Oh, and I probably am going to have only one more chapter….sorry.

"One bottle o' beer on the wall, one bottle o' beer. Take one down, pass it around, no bottles o' beer left on the wall." After eight hours of being stuck in the ice-box, Vegeta just got done singing One thousand bottle o' beer on the wall.

"Hmmm, good thing I brought my exclusive Pokemon watch with working Pikachu arms as the hands, as seen on TV! Let's see, what time is it! Hmmm… his right hand is pointing there, and his left hand is pointing here… so… 2:30 in the morning?! Geez, how long does it take to figure out your husband is missing, Bulma?!" Vegeta asked himself.

****

The next day at Capsule Corp.

Ring, ring 

"Hello", Bulma answered the phone.

" Hey Bulma, have you seen Vegeta?" Goku replied on the other side of the line.

" Who?" Bulma asked.

" What ?" Goku asked in reply.

" Huh?" Bulma said.

" Hello? Where am I? Who is this? Hey, what does this button do?" Goku asked. Bulma heard the dial tone.

" ….Okay…." Bulma said confused.

****

In the Ice-box

Vegeta just got done singing his favorite song, the Pokemon theme song.

"Well, it looks like my heated long underwear needs to be recharged. Good thing I brought my portable re-charger." (**A/N:** Isn't it convenient that he brings everything? Sorry, I couldn't think of any other way to put it.). Vegeta said while reaching into his pocket and pulling out a flat mechanism with a plug attached to it. He pulled out the plug and plugged it into his butt. While waiting for his heated long underwear to recharge, he heard a low growl coming from somewhere in the room but thought nothing of it. But when he heard it multiple times, he started to get a little aggravated.

"What the hell is that?!" Vegeta shouted to himself. At this he suddenly felt a pit in his stomach. Then he realized it was his stomach growling. A little embarrassed, he started to search for some kind of meat.

"There has to be some meat around here. Apples?! I thought that apples were meat! Oh well, if I eat it at home then I can eat it here." Vegeta said to himself while taking an apple and almost took a bite until he noticed a spider on the apple. When he saw the spider he screamed like a little girl than threw the apple down on the ground than it bounced back up and hit him in the head then it hit the ground again then it came back up and hit his hair, shattering it because it was frozen. He then screamed like a little girl again and started to run around in circles (**A/N: **Vegeta's fear of spiders suggested by Trunksblue, you should definitely read his stories, they are awesome). While he was running around in circles he was just passing the door for the fifth time when someone opened it and Vegeta ran straight into it and got knocked down and was almost knocked out cold.

"Hello? I thought I heard a little girl screaming in here. Hmmm,…… oh well." Said the janitor, shrugging his shoulders. As soon as the janitor was leaving Vegeta woke up an started to rub his head when he noticed the door was closing. He jumped up and started yelling and screaming and pounding on the door as hard and as loud as he could. The door opened and once again it hit Vegeta in the head and the janitor's head popped in. "Now I could have sworn I heard someone yelling and pounding on the door. Oh, well." The janitor said while closing the door once again.

"I give up." Vegeta said while gradually getting up and rubbing his head again. He then reached in his pocket and brought out a mirror. He looked at his head and was staring at his bruise when he finally remembered that his hair fell off.

"Ohhhh, man! I guess it was it was frozen or something." Vegeta said looking from the mirror to the ground at the many pieces of his hair. He put the mirror down and kneeled on the ground again, looking at the many pieces of his hair. He picked up all the pieces into one pile and sat down. He then put all the pieces together and created his hair, all the way up to his widows peak. When he got done, he noticed that he was missing one last piece. He looked around everywhere then finally found it under a fridge. He couldn't get it and got mad so he flipped the fridge over and picked the last piece up then ran back to his hair. He put the last piece on the hair tip and it all collapsed in a heap of pieces of black hair. 

"Argh!" Vegeta said quite irritated by the pieces of his hair. He then tried to put the hair back together and, again it fell.

"Arrrgh!" Vegeta said trying, once again to put it back together. He finally got it and was very satisfied until he put it on his head because it collapsed as soon as it touch it.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Vegeta yelled, powering up in front of the door with the pieces of his hair lying everywhere. Suddenly, the door flies open and smashes Vegeta flat against the wall.

"Okay, now I know that I heard something in here! Whatever you are, come on out!" The janitor yelled, bombarding into the ice-box. "Oh no! Those darn rats are crapping all over the place again!" The janitor said noticing the pieces of Vegeta's hair lying all over the ground. He then leaves and the door shuts behind him.

"Why, I oughta!" Vegeta said after peeling himself off the wall. He was cut off by the door opening and, once again, smashing him into the wall behind the door.

"Stupid rats. Stupid rats. Stupid rats. I swear I'm going to get them one of these days." The janitor muttered as he swept up the pieces of Vegeta's hair on the ground. He then left with the pieces of Vegeta's hair which he thought was rat crap.

"My hair!!!" Vegeta yelled after the janitor left and he peeled himself off the wall yet again. He then went into the back of the ice-box and started to holler at the janitor so if he would come in again, Vegeta would be saved (clever isn't he?). However, outside the ice-box, the janitor heard the screams and simply ignored them while humming and sweeping.

****

A/N: Hey sorry I had to "recall" it but I wanted to add to it. **PLZ R&R!!! **I will update it after 4 or 5 reviews.


	3. Confused

****

A/N: Hey guys and girls! I'm finally updating this! Isn't that wonderful? Yeah, I thought so too. Okay, now read it! Then review it! THANX! I don't own DBZ!!!

~SS4 Chibi Vegeta~

After he went practically crazy, Vegeta started to punch the door as hard as he could. He then started to run around in circles and screaming like a little girl again. Then he got tired and sat down and tried to think of a way to get out. He got back up and started to look around for something to use and possibly something to eat since all he had to eat was the juice of an apple before he saw the spider and threw it down which started everything that happened afterwards. He then realized the fridge that he flipped over when he was trying to get the last piece of his hair. He started to rummage through the busted fridge and couldn't find anything but fruits and vegetables. Yet he didn't give up because he was starving. He finally got really mad because there wasn't any meat or apples and threw the fridge to the other side of the room. After he did this he suddenly realized an apple right where the fridge was ready to land. H jumped as far as he could ad fell short and landed right on his stomach and face. He got back up as quick as he could then he grabbed the apple and crouched down in fear of what was about to happen. The fridge hit him dead on and shattered what was left of the fridge. The rubble was all on top of him but he got up and already took a bite of the apple. As he was enjoying it he realized that it was not an apple at all but an orange. After he realized this he kept eating it because he thought it was good just because he was so hungry.

When he got done with the orange he got out of the mess the broken fridge made and laid down. He picked up his recharger plug for his heated long underwear and plugged it into his butt again. He closed his eyes and dozed off into a peaceful sleep.

Vegeta woke up to a banging on the door of the ice-box. He went over to the door and tried to look through the window but the window was practically froze over and couldn't see anything through the window. He opened the door the slightest bit and looked for someone there but didn't see anyone. He opened the door a little bit more and still didn't see anyone. He then opened the door all the way and started to look around a little bit. He still didn't see anyone so he shut the door and laid back down on the ground. 

He then began to fall asleep again until he heard banging on the door. He tried to look out of the window again then when he realized that it was froze over still. He cracked opened the door again then eventually got on the other side of the door and began looking around again. He didn't see anyone still so he shut the door and dozed off again.

Once again, Vegeta was waken up by the sound of banging on the door of the ice-box. As this continued Vegeta started to get extremely pissed off. When the seventh consecutive time came around the corner, Vegeta was ready to pop a blood vessel. He swung open the door and screamed right in Goku's face.

"It's about time you opened the door!" Goku said with icicles forming on his nose and the sleeves of his shirt. He was so cold that he was almost frozen solid. "The door in almost caving in by how hard I was pounding!"

"Kakarot?" Vegeta replied extremely surprised at the sight of Goku. "Why the hell are you here?"

"Me? Why are YOU here?" Goku asked Vegeta in reply. "I've been stuck in this ice-box for almost three days! I've been waiting for you to come and get me out of here! I'M REALLY COLD!!! I've been freezing my hinie off in there and you've been out here with the heat and a blanket!"

"Huh?" Vegeta replied as confused as a person can get. He looked in the direction of Goku's extended index finger and saw, indeed, a bed with a heater and an extremely fluffy blanket. Vegeta was so confused at this point that he almost fell down. Then he realized that if this were true, if this was real, then he wasn't stuck in an ice-box freezing his hinie off and Kakarot was! This is great! Then Vegeta thought up a devious plan. He was going to push Kakarot right back into the ice-box, then pick up the heaviest thing in the room and, after locking the door of the ice-box, put it right in front of the door so he would never bother him again! Vegeta then laughed diabolically in his head until he started laughing out loud.

"This is too good to be true! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!" Vegeta was unbelievably happy. 

Back in the ice-box, Vegeta woke up.


End file.
